powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
S.H. Figuarts
S.H. Figuarts are a collection of action figures created by Bandai made as early as 2008. The figurines are well known for their posability and their detail. The line is divided up into four sections: S.H. Figuarts, the actual figurine line, focusing on shounen-type series such as Super Sentai, Kamen Rider, Dragonball Z, and Tiger & Bunny, though it also makes figures for franchises such as Pretty Cure and the movie Iron Man 2; Figuarts ZERO, statuette-like figurines focusing more on One Piece; Chibi-Arts Super Deformed figurines focusing more on Pretty Cure; and Monster Arts, figurines based on the Godzilla franchise, among others. The Figuarts line is quite infamous with its price tag, especially with Super Sentai - Red Rangers and some Sixth Rangers are usually easily available and rather cheap, Blue and Black-type Rangers a little more expensive and sometimes sold in two packs and female Rangers (usually Yellow and Pink) Tamashii Store Exclusives and usually running upwards of 100 US dollars. In 2011, the figurine for Shinken Red and Shinken Gold became the first to be sold in North American stores as part of Saban's Power Rangers Samurai initiative. In 2012, the figurines for Red Hawk and Black Condor became the first Figuarts to be released with English packaging. In 2013, the Figuarts for Tyranno Ranger and Dragon Ranger were first sold in America before Japan due to the celebration of the 20th anniversary of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. List of Super Sentai Releases Himitsu Sentai Gorenger * Akarenger (September 2014 release) Upcoming: * Aorenger * Kirenger * Momorenger * Midorenger * Baseball Mask Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan * VulEagle (December 2014) Future releases: * VulShark * VulPanther Chojin Sentai Jetman * Red Hawk (also released in America) * Black Condor (also released in America) Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger Windowed Box Releases * TyrannoRanger * DragonRanger Blind Box Releases * Armed TyrannoRanger * MammothRanger * TriceraRanger * TigerRanger * PteraRanger Gosei Sentai Dairanger * RyuuRanger * KibaRanger Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger * Hurricane Red * Hurricane Blue & Yellow * Lightning Speed Gouraiger Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger * Deka Red * Deka Blue * Deka Green * Deka Yellow * Deka Pink GoGo Sentai Boukenger * Bouken Red * Bouken Black & Blue Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Shinken Red * Super Shinken Red * Hyper Shinken Red * Shinken Blue * Shinken Pink * Shinken Green * Shinken Yellow * Shinken Gold * Princess Shinken Red * Kuroko * Juzo Fuwa Tensou Sentai Goseiger * Gosei Knight Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger * Gokai Red * Gokai Blue * Gokai Yellow * Gokai Green * Gokai Pink * Gokai Silver * Gokai Christmas * Basco ta Jolokia * Commandant Warz Gill Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters * Red Buster * Cheeda Nick * Blue Buster * Gorisaki Banana * Yellow Buster * Usada Lettuce Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger * Akiba Red * Akiba Blue * Akiba Yellow * Itasha Robo * Shatieeks Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger * Kyoryu Red * Kyoryu Black * Kyoryu Blue * Kyoryu Green * Kyoryu Pink * Kyoryu Gold Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two * Super Akiba Red * Super Akiba Red Super * Akiba Blue * Akiba Yellow * Delu-Knight List of Power Rangers Releases Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Silver Box Releases * Red Ranger * Black Ranger * Blue Ranger * Yellow Ranger * Pink Ranger Gold Box Releases * Green Ranger * White Ranger * Armored Red Ranger * Armored Black Ranger Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Red Wind Ranger * Blue & Yellow Wind Rangers * Thunder Rangers Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Red Overdrive Ranger * Black & Blue Overdrive Rangers Power Rangers Samurai * Red Samurai Ranger * Super Shinken Red * Blue Samurai Ranger * Pink Samurai Ranger * Green Samurai Ranger * Yellow Samurai Ranger * Gold Samurai Ranger List of Figuarts Zero Statues * Sally * TyrannoRanger * DragonRanger List of unreleased figures Himitsu Sentai Gorenger * Baseball Mask (unreleased) Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger/Power Rangers SPD * Deka Red SWAT Mode * Deka Blue SWAT Mode * Deka Green SWAT Mode * Deka Yellow SWAT Mode * Deka Pink SWAT Mode GoGo Sentai Boukenger/Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Bouken Yellow * Bouken Pink * Bouken Silver Juken Sentai Gekiranger/Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Rio * Mele Samurai Sentai Shinkenger * Gedou Shinken Red * Super Shinken Blue * Super Shinken Pink * Super Shinken Green * Super Shinken Yellow * Super Shinken Gold Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger * ©Na In other media This is a listing of S.H. Figuarts that are connected to Super Sentai or Power Rangers. Kamen Rider Black RX/Masked Rider *Kamen Rider Black RX/Masked Rider External Links *Japanese Wikipedia page *Facebook page *Figuarts at Tokupedia *Figuarts at Kamen Rider Wiki *Figuarts at Metal Heroes Wiki *MonsterArts on Wikizilla *Figuarts at Sailor Moon Wiki *S.H Figuarts at Bandai Wiki *Figuarts at Pretty Cure Wiki *Ultra Act on Ultraman Wiki Category:Merchandise